Seek
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie is bored. At a movie theater. What havoc will be created? Yuffiex? pairing for Speedy Speck.


Seek

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy! Please R&R.

Yuffie stared at the ads flashing on the movie screen and huffed for the third time that night. She had tagged along with Tifa, her boyfriend Reno, Tseng, his girlfriend Elena, and Rude because she thought they were going to see _Fist of the Raging Fury 3_ but instead they were watching _The Little Lost Penguin._

"Aren't we all a little old for this movie?" Yuffie asked, taking in the audience of tiny tots and their parents.

"You were outvoted princess, and besides it's good to watch kiddy stuff now and then, right babe?" Reno asked, smirking at his girlfriend who was currently snuggled up to him.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You just want to get some brownie points with Tifa, Turkey," Yuffie grumbled.

"Actually Yuffie, Reno's favorite movie is _Chicken Little_," Tifa said, a grin on her face. Reno balked at that and Yuffie started giggling.

"Babe, you promised not to tell anyone," Reno said, pouting. Tifa just laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I think it's adorable," she said.

Unfortunately, the image of Reno's ruined masculinity only provided Yuffie with two minutes of entertainment. Now that the previews were started ennui reared it's head once more.

"I'm outta here, I'll see you guys later," the ninja proclaimed, getting up and leaving.

Rude noticed the smirk on her face and decided to leave as well.

You never knew what she was planning.

Neither of the couples noticed their departure.

"Is Rude gone?" Tseng asked Elena.

"Let me check. Rude, are you still here?"

She didn't receive an answer.

"I can't tell," she said to Tseng, cuddling up to him a little more.

The Wutain couldn't keep the grin from his face once she did that.

* * *

Rude was currently observing Yuffie as she hid behind a pillar out in the lobby of the theater. Cocking an eyebrow, the shade wearing Turk walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

That caused Yuffie to nearly jump to the ceiling and she whirled around.

"You nearly gave me a freaking heart attack Lurch!"

"Why are you hiding?" Rude asked. Yuffie shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I'm bored. And since you're good at sneaking up on me, how about we play some hide and seek?" And before Rude could respond, she pointed to herself. "I'll go count so you better hide, got it?"

He could only nod and wonder just why he was doing this.

* * *

Rude decided to hide in the men's room. But not two minutes had passed when the ninja burst in and spotted him.

"So predictable," she said sadly, shaking her head from side to side.

He returned the favor a minute later when he found her hiding behind the concession stand, several of the employees giving her odd looks.

"Um...miss...could you stop disrupting our work?" one of them asked. Yuffie glared at the teen who dared to ask this.

"I'm the Princess of Wutai and when I tell my father about this you'll be lucky to see another Wutain for as long as this theater exists, you got that?" The teen paled a little. Wutain attendance was especially high at this theater and if they were to lose all those customers...he didn't even want to think about it.

"Carry on, sorry for disturbing you." Yuffie nodded and leaped over the counter.

"Abusing your power again?" Rude asked.

"Hey it's what royalty does right?" Yuffie answered, grinning.

The game continued on for another hour until the unthinkable happened.

Yuffie got bored.

She looked at some posters and saw one of a couple sucking face. This caused an idea to form in her head and she dragged Rude with her towards the entrance to the movie the rest of their friends were watching.

"This will be awesome!" she crowed.

Rude could only wonder just what she had planned.

* * *

Reno glanced over at Tseng and attempted to grin.

Both Tifa and Elena were bawling at the ending to the movie, the two women snuggled as close as possible to their lovers. However when Tseng met the red head's gaze, Reno saw the tears spilling down his own cheeks.

He refused to acknowledge the ones trailing down his face until Tifa looked up at him with watery eyes.

"It was so adorable, wasn't it Re?" Reno nodded.

How had his plan of comforting his girl while securing his masculinity backfired?

He blamed Pisney for making such an adorable movie. Getting up as the credits rolled, Reno walked towards the exit with an arm around Tifa's waist.

Upon opening the door, their jaws dropped.

Rude and the ninja were kissing, in public, seemingly oblivious to everything else. Tifa managed to recover first and nudged Reno.

"Let's leave them alone," she said.

Reno could only nod as he was led away by the barmaid, his brain overloaded at the sight.

Elena led Tseng away, the raven haired Turk looking as if he had just witnessed Palmer in a thong.

* * *

"They're...gone..." Rude managed to say during their sustained lip lock. Yuffie broke apart and beamed at him.

"I know, you're an amazing kisser."

And as Rude gave a genuine smile accompanied by a tiny flush of his cheeks, Yuffie kissed him once more.

Because she was greedy and when she took what she wanted, she made sure to take as much as possible.


End file.
